Ephant Mon
| Afbeelding = 250px | geboorte = | thuiswereld = Vinsoth | vader = | moeder = | getrouwdmet = | kinderen = | sterfte = | titel = Chief of Security | bijnaam = | functie = Wapensmokkelaar, slavenhandelaar | species = Chevin | geslacht = Man | lengte = 2,50 meter | haarkleur = Bruin | oogkleur = Zwart | wapen = Vibroblade | vervoer = XP-38 Skiff | affiliatie = Jabba the Hutt | era = }} Ephant Mon was een bijzonder intelligente Chevin smokkelaar in dienst van Jabba the Hutt. Ephant Mon was één van de weinige personen die Jabba een vriend durfde noemen. Biografie Ephant Mon werd geboren op Vinsoth en werd als aantrekkelijk beschouwd door de Chevin. Mon werd nog voor hij volwassen was weggehaald door huurlingen. Ephant Mon leek vrij lomp door zijn gestalte maar was een bekwame vechter met de Vibroblade en in handgevechten. Ephant leerde echter al snel dat hij rijker werd door wapens te verkopen in plaats van ze te gebruiken. Zo kwam Ephant in contact met figuren uit de Fringe waaronder Jabba the Hutt. In zijn verleden was Ephant Mon ook een slavendrijver. Ephant hielp Jabba om zijn crimineel imperium uit te bouwen. In 33 BBY was Ephant Mon de spilfiguur in een Malium handel op Cerea. Mon was in alliantie met Bron die Cerea wou openstellen voor nieuwe technologieën en vooruitgang. Ephant Mon raakte betrokken in een conflict met Ki-Adi-Mundi nadat hij zijn dochter Sylvn meenam naar Tatooine. Mon ontsnapte maar werd in de ruimte overvallen door gevaarlijke Divvik Grubs die uitbroedden. Ephant Mon moest vluchten in een Escape Pod en kon net op tijd Sylvn redden. Ki-Adi-Mundi kon uiteindelijk zijn dochter redden en liet Ephant Mon met rust. thumb|left|250px|Ephant Mon in Jabba's Palace Ten tijde van het Galactic Empire bevonden Ephant Mon en Jabba zich op de ijsmaan Glakka. Nadat Jabba besefte dat iemand hen had verraden, werden ze aangevallen door Snowtroopers. Ephant Mon en Jabba konden het overleven maar Ephant was ten dode opgeschreven door de koude op de maan. Jabba verwarmde Ephant met het vet van zijn huid en redde zo het leven van de Chevin. Ephant Mon was bijna bevroren toen hij werd gered maar hij was Jabba uiteraard dankbaar en besloot in dienst te blijven van de Hutt. Ephant werd de veiligheidschef in Jabba’s Palace en moest de talrijke moordaanslagen op de Hutt verijdelen. Ephant had ook zijn eigen vertrek in het paleis. Ephant had een zakenrelatie met de B’omarr Monks die hem regelmatig informatie bezorgden. Het gebeurde ook dat Jabba aan Ephant Mon vroeg om het paleis te runnen wanneer Jabba weg moest. In het paleis had Ephant een goede relatie met verschillende bendeleden waaronder Barada. Hij was echter het favoriete slachtoffer van de dronkaard Ree-Yees. Jabba liet de vechtpartijen echter gewoon gebeuren omdat Ephant Mon normaal gezien de dronken Gran altijd de baas bleef. Ephant Mon was steeds in het gezelschap van een dikke beenachtige stok waarop hij steunde. Verder bleef hij zijn zaakje als wapensmokkelaar voortzetten. Zo leverde Ephant aan talloze guerrilla’s en zelfs aan de Rebel Alliance wapens. Ephant Mon was getuige van de ‘test’ die Jabba oplegde aan de Gamorreans en hen geblinddoekt liet vechten tegen zijn lijfwachten in plaats van tegen hem. De Gamorreans werden in de pan gehakt en ze geloofden dat Jabba hen had verslagen. De overlevende Gamorreans traden in dienst van Jabba. Ephant Mon was ook geen onbekende bij Lady Valarian, de vrouwelijke Whiphid crimelord van Mos Eisley. Ze benaderde Ephant verschillende malen om Jabba te verraden maar de Chevin bleef Jabba trouw. thumb|right|250px|Ephant Mon In 4 ABY vroeg Tessek aan Ephant Mon om Jabba in te lichten over Luke Skywalker en zijn vrienden toen Luke had voorgesteld om te onderhandelen. Ephant was de enige persoon naar wie Jabba mogelijk zou willen luisteren. Onderweg ontdekte hij een moordplot op Jabba dat was georchestreerd door Tessek en Dengar. Toen hij de cel passeerde waar Luke Skywalker werd gevangen gehouden na de dood van Rancor, werd Ephant aangesproken door Skywalker. Luke voelde dat er goed in Ephant Mon zat en vroeg hem om Jabba proberen te overtuigen om hen vrij te laten. Ephant Mon ging ten rade bij Barada die hem de raad gaf om Jabba te verwittigen en dat daarmee zijn ‘schuld’ voor het redden van zijn leven terugbetaald was. Als Jabba niet wou luisteren, was dit zijn probleem. Zo gebeurde het ook. Jabba was woedend toen Ephant Mon bleef aandringen om de Heroes of Yavin vrij te laten. Jabba liet Ephant vrij omwille van hun jarenlange vriendschap maar hij wilde de Chevin daarna niet meer zien. Dit zou ook niet meer gebeuren aangezien Jabba sneuvelde tijdens de Battle of Carkoon. Ephant Mon verliet Tatooine en keerde terug naar Vinsoth waar hij een religie opstartte die de Force aanbad. Hij sprak zich ook openlijk uit tegen de slavernij van de Chevs door de Chevin. Toch had hij niet al zijn streken verleerd. Ephant smokkelde hier en daar nog wel wat en zou een mooie tempel voor zijn religie bouwen. Achter de Schermen *In het leesboek van ‘Return of the Jedi’ vindt er een discussie plaats tussen Ephant Mon en Ree-Yees aan boord van de Khetanna. In de film verving Saelt-Marae Ephant Mon maar deze scènes haalden de film niet. *Ephants nickname tijdens de productie van de film was ‘Elephant Man’. Verschijning *Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi Bron *Ephant Mon in de Databank *The Essential Guide to Characters *Galaxy Guide 5: Return of the Jedi *Tales from Jabba’s Palace – Novel *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Star Wars Republic – Comics *Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide *Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary *Secrets of Tatooine category:Chevins category:Jabba the Hutt category:Smokkelaars category:Slaveneigenaars